The U.S. Department of Defense employs a type of UHF, VHF-FM, and SATCOM combat net radio known as the “Harris 117 Radio”. These radios have a military nomenclature of AN/PRC-117. The HARRIS 117 radios, are designed to provide the primary means of tactical communications and control for U.S. ground mounted and dismounted units, all in coordination with naval and air support. HARRIS 117 radios are designed on a modular basis for achieving maximum commonality among the various ground airborne system configurations of the armed forces. HARRIS 117 radios provide U.S. military commanders with a highly reliable, secure, and easily maintainable tactical radio net.
HARRIS 117 radios possess a nominal input power requirements of 24-32 volts direct current, which is supplied by rechargeable on-board batteries. Recharging the HARRIS 117 radio batteries is inconvenient and, in certain mission applications, unattainable. Currently, specialized and complex battery recharging systems are available for recharging HARRIS 117 radio batteries; however, these systems are not always operable in a given application.